A spy and a lover
by beautiful words can hurt
Summary: It was long before the two friends met in a hospital lab. Sherlock would never speak about his lost lover but when on a case he has his true feelings dug up and his friend asked what this was really about, he would have to decide what to do. Tell them all what happened or hide the secret forever. Please leave a review it would be much aprciated.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own sherlock or any of its charaters but I do own all the oc in this story. **

John was in a war and he got hurt. So he came home to London and while he was there he made a friend. His friend was Sherlock Holmes. Now Sherlock was a person of great intelligence but he was arrogant and selfish. He would rarely think about someone else. But John who was now his flat mate saw another side of him. He saw that Sherlock could be kind and thoughtful and that he had the capability of being scared.

John thought that apart from himself and Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, no one had seen this side of his friend. But he was wrong. Two others had seen him this way. A spy and a lover.

It was long before the two friends met in a hospital lab. Sherlock would never speak about his lost lover but when on a case he has his true feelings dug up and his friend asked what this was really about, he would have to decide what to do. Tell them all what happened or hide the secret forever.

**This is a short chapter more like a preface if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

John was out of the flat at the shop and Sherlock was sprawled out in a chair. He was dressed in his blue dressing gown and grey pyjamas. His hand was stretched out and in it was a gun. He pointed it at the wall onto which he had drawn a yellow smiley face, and shot it. Three shots where field and then John compliant with bags of food ran up the stairs. "What the hell is going on" he yelled

"Bored" Sherlock mulled aiming at the wall again

"What?" asked John.

"Bored" Sherlock fired the gun once more then John came into the flat and took the gun off his friend. Sherlock walked over to the wall and flicked a small bit of wallpaper that came off from the bullet entering it. "I don't know what's gotten into the criminal classes good thing I'm not one of them" Sherlock said sulkily and flooded down onto the sofa.

"so you take it out of the wall?" John asked placing the gun in a draw.

"The wall had it coming" Sherlock smiled.

The two continued to talk Sherlock getting crosser and crosser while John got crosser and crosser. Soon John gave up and left the flat. Leaving Sherlock stood in the canter of the flat.

ooOoo

John streaked and sat up. He rubbed his back, it was sore from being scrunched up on a sofa all night. A woman then walked in dressed in a white dressing gown. "morning" she said in a cheery voice.

"Oh…mor..." he rubs his back once more.

"See? Told you, you should have gone on the lilo"

"No, no, no its fine I-I slept fine. It's very kind of you" the woman looked down and scanned the sofa. She spotted what she was looking for and reached down and picked up a TV remote. She switched on the TV and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"So do you want so breakfast?" she asked looking down and John.

"Love some"

"Well you'll have to make it yourself then coz I'm going to have a shower" she looked at the screen once more then walked off round the counter.

John smiled and started to watch the channel of the screen. It was the news, the presenter spoke "And back to our main story. There has been an explosion in central London" John didn't need to hear anymore. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He rushed out of the house calling as he when "sorry saran I have to go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock was sat in his chair holding his violin when John walked in. but there was another person there. Mycroft was sat in John's chair twirling his black umbrella.

"How's Sarah john? How was the lilo?" Sherlock asked

"The sofa Sherlock it was the sofa" Mycroft stated. Sherlock looked back and nodded.

"Of course"

It turned out that Mycroft was there because of a man who had been found on a train line with his head mashed in. Mycroft wanted Sherlock to find some missile plans that the man had. Soon Mycroft had left with no one on the case. Sherlock had taken another one. Apparently the explosion was not a gas leak as first assumed it was a bomb.

ooOoo

As time passed the case continued Sherlock was doing well and John had been put on the case with the missile plans. Everything was good apart from the old lady who had died.

Finally everything was done Sherlock had the plans and the bombings had stopped. Now though Sherlock was stood in a dark empty swimming pool with John dressing in a thick coat that contained a bomb. Only there was one other person there. He was dressed in a black suit and was stood right up in Sherlock's face. This was Moriarty, the person who had conducted the bombings.

"do you know what happens is you don't leave me alone, Sherlock to you?" said Moriarty in a smooth voice even though a gun was being pointed at his head.

"oh let me guess: I get killed" Sherlock said sounding bored.

Jim grimaced "kill you? N-no, don't be obvious. I mean I'm gonna kill you anyway someday. I don't want to rush it though. I'm saving it up for something special. No-no-no-no-no. if you don't stop prying, I'll burn you. I'll burn the heart out of you"

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one.

"But we both know that's not quite true"

**Okay I know that this was way to fast for everything to happen but I didn't want to write out the whole episode. It's the great game for those who don't know. but yeah... I think it will slow down a bit now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed and once again Sherlock was bored. John tried to entertain him but nothing worked and cludo was banned in 221b. Sherlock was sat in his chair feet tucked underneath him and hands pressed together under his chin. John was in the kitchen making tea; he had just got back from work and was tired. Sherlock's phone let out a small buzz from the coffee table. No one moved to get it. So a small buzz was let out again. This time one of Sherlock's closed eyes opened.

"Who is it?" asked John. Sherlock reached for the phone and looked at the screen. Two texts one from Lestrade and one from Mycroft.

Come down to the station have a case –GL

Watch out for this one –MH

Sherlock deleted the one from his brother and then darted into his bedroom. John rolled his eyes and continued to make tea. Seconds later Sherlock reappeared fully dressed and waving his phone about. "What?" asked John confused.

"A case. You coming?" said Sherlock and walked out of the door. Even though John was tired he felt the need to go on this case with Sherlock. So he took his coat and followed his friend.

ooOoo

The strange pair soon reached Scotland year where there were met by a stern looking Donovan stood in the entrance.

"Follow me freak" they walked through corridor after corridor until they reached an office where Lestrade sat with a girl. Sherlock looked at her she was probably 15 or 16 she had rich brown curled hair that fell to the small of her back, she had full red lips. Her pale cheeks were smooth and flawless. Her blue eyes stared blankly at the white office wall. She was wearing a white lace dress that reached just above her knees. But the thing that stood out was the red stains all over it.

"ar Sherlock" said Lestrade as the two men entered. "I have a case for you. This" he pointed at the girl "is Clara Ray she was found this morning unconscious on the floor…" at this point the silent girl burst into tears and Donovan ran in.

"What did you do freak?"

"Nothing Donovan what did you do last night?" Donovan winced and Sherlock smirked.

"Donovan why don't you take Clara to a quiet room" Lestrade said. Donovan nodded and the girl got up and followed her out of the room. "Anyway she was found unconscious in a pool of blood"

"Whose blood?" asked John.

"Her mother's. Well her adoptive mother."

"What?" John asked

"At the age of 3 her birth mother died…suicide…her father couldn't be contacted so she went into adoption. Her mother I speak of is her adopted one Maria Ray. It seems that Clara her mother Maria and her father Sam where in there house and her parents were stabbed. We don't know why Clara wasn't she won't talk"

"Right" said Sherlock "well I'll talk to her first then go from there" Sherlock walked out of the room followed by John and Lestrade.


	5. Chapter 5

**yeah i know its a short one the next should be longer. sorry i haven't updated recently!**

Sherlock walked into the room to see Clara sat on a chair in and empty room. She had stopped crying but the tear streaks were still there on her cheeks. Sherlock knelt down in front of her and looked at her hard. Her eyes moved down from John and Lestrade to look at him. John thought as he watches the two that they looked shockingly alike for some reason this thought wouldn't go.

"Hello" Sherlock said quietly to the girl "I won't hurt you I just want to talk" she gave a small nod "can you remember what happened?"

"I-I was walking home from school and I could sense people behind me. I got home and my mum and dad where there on the floor. I tried to call the police but I hear the door open. A man came in a hit me and I passed out"

"Do you have anywhere to stay now?" Sherlock asked she shook her head. Sherlock stood up and walked over to John. "Can we talk?"

"Why?" but Sherlock had already walked out of the room. John followed leaving Lestrade with the girl.

"John I think she should come and stay with us"

"What! Why?!

"Because she has no place to stay and if she dose I can ask her more questions"

"Well…alright…but where will she sleep?"

"She can have my room I don't sleep anyway"

"Fine but you have to ask Lestrade first"

"Fine" they walked back into the room. "Lestrade, may Clara come and stay with us for now?"

"Um…it's not strictly aloud but alright"

"Thank you" Lestrade left the room and Sherlock walked over to Clara. "Clara?" she looked up at him "you're coming with us alright."

"But I don't know who you are"

"well I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend John Watson"


	6. Chapter 6

Clara nodded and looked at the two men that wanted her to go with them. The one that spoke was in a long black coat and scarf he had black curly hair like hers but she had died it brown. The other looked kind and like a solider. She wiped her eyes smudging her makeup and stood up.

"That would be very kind of you Mr Holmes. I would like that very much"

"Please call me Sherlock"

"Well then Sherlock before we go could I go err…home… and get some clothes and things."

"Of course" they all walked out of the room and out of the station leaving a shocked Lestrade and Donovan behind.

The three got a cab and Clara gave the driver her address. When they got there it was nothing how she remembered it. It was normally a happy place with roses in the front garden. Now it was a bustle of men in white uniforms and all the roses had been trampled on.

"You can stay here if you want, I'll only be a minute." She said and the two did as she said. Clara ran through the crowed and through the front door. She ignored the white screen in the front room and ran up the stairs. She was now in her room a safe place normally but she just wanted to get out. She pulled out two cases from under her bed and stuffed as many clothes and cleaning products as she could. In the other she put photo albums, her phone, money and anything else with a sentimental value.

Clara heaved the now full cases down the stairs and to the taxi. John got out and helped her to load them into the car. They soon speed off leaving the house for the last time.

ooOoo

Outside 221b Baker Street was just as busy as the crime scene. They walked through the door and up the stairs. John had taken the cases and put them in Sherlock's room Clara had been told that she would stay there as Sherlock rarely slept.

"Can I get you anything to eat? "John asked

"No thanks, I just want to sleep if that's alright"

"No its fine. Call us if you need anything."

"Thank you it's very kind" Clara walked in to Sherlock's room and didn't come out.

The two men now sat in chairs drinking tea watching TV started to talk. "Sherlock?" John asked "why did you want to bring Clara here?"

"because Mycroft told me to watch out on this case and if she is here then I can keep an eye on her"

"right" said John. Sherlock's phone buzzed next to him. He picked it up and read the message. "who is it?"

"Lestrade he wants' Clara to come in tomorrow so they can blood test to find her father"

"Oh…right…well I'm turning in for the night don't do anything stupid" John said draining his mug and setting it on the table.

"I never do anything stupid"

"mmm. Well good night then" and john walked up the stairs worrying about Sherlock.


End file.
